


Your Move

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War - Marvel, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's doubts about the Registration Act see him seeking out someone on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Move

He barely felt the hand that grabbed him before he was pulled into the shadows. The alley was strangely dark, but the slim silhouette was one he’d know anywhere. “What do you want, Peter?”

 

“I want to know what the hell you think you’re doing!”

 

“I was going to get a coffee…”

 

“For once can you just take something seriously?” Peter pulled his mask off. “You know what I mean!”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Johnny’s eyes narrowed. Peter couldn’t help but notice that with his hair dark, those blue eyes stood out even more than they used to. “You here to arrest me?”

 

“What? No… I…”

 

“So you’re here to what? Talk some sense into me?”

 

“No! God, will you just let me…”

 

“What? Tell me I’m wrong? That leaving was stupid? It’s not going to work, Pete. I made up my mind and…”

 

“Followed your sister out the door?”

 

“Fuck you! I’d rather have my sister with me than be Stark’s fucking lap dog!”

 

“I’m doing this for my family! To keep everyone safe!”

 

“Right because nothing bad can happen when you live in Stark Tower. It’s as safe as the Baxter Building, right? I’m sure Franklin could tell you how nothing bad has ever happened to him!”

 

“Would you just shut the hell up for five seconds?”

 

“Fine.” Johnny’s arms crossed and he leaned against the brick wall behind him. “Say your piece so I can slink back to my evil lair.”

 

“You know, sarcasm isn’t making you cuter.” Johnny just stared at him, eyes narrowed and frowning. Peter cleared his throat. “I… I wanted to hear it from you. I want to know why you left. What the reason is.”

 

“You want me to…” He shook his head and pushed himself off the wall. “Pete, you’re so far up Stark’s ass you could tell me what he had for dinner. Don’t pretend like you give a shit why I left.”

 

“I… I need to hear it from you.”

 

“Because this is wrong, Pete. It’s wrong. You’re hunting down our _friends_! People we’ve both known for years just because they don’t want to go on TV and show their faces to world.”

 

“Tony’s just trying to keep everything from…”

 

“From what?”

 

“I don’t know. Things could have been a lot worse.” Peter shrugged. “Tony made some compromises, but…”

 

“But he’s still hunting his friends down like they’re criminals.”

 

“It’s the law, Johnny!”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

The alley was eerily quiet for a moment. A siren screeched down a nearby street and Peter watched Johnny’s shoulders tense. “I miss you.” Hazel eyes locked on blue ones and for the first time Peter felt like Johnny really didn’t believe it. “I do. I…” he sighed, fixing his gaze at the ground. “I’m not sleeping with him.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Tony. I’m not sleeping with him. I know… I mean, people are saying…. But I’m not.”

 

“That’s not my problem anymore is it? God knows, I can’t tell you where I am, or what I’m doing, so go ahead. Do what you gotta do, Pete.”

 

“I don’t want to.” He took a tentative step forward. “I… I miss you.”

 

“You didn’t miss me enough to come see me in the hospital though, did you?”

 

“I…”

 

“You were busy basking in the new found fame. Yeah, I know. I’ve seen the tapes.”

 

“I’m sorry… I panicked. The thought of seeing you like that… of you not waking up… I…” Peter ran a hand through his hair. “I was scared.”

 

“Fine. Apology accepted. Can I go now?” He got a few steps toward the street when Peter grabbed him again and pushed him back against the brick wall. “Pete, Jesus! What the hell…?” He stopped mid sentence when their eyes locked again.

 

“I need to hear it from you. I need to know.” Peter’s hands shook a little against Johnny’s arms.

 

“This whole registration act is wrong, Pete.”

 

“Okay.” He took a deep breath. “Okay.” He moved quickly, afraid that the former blond… god he hoped that was just a wig… would push him away for this. Peter claimed his lips, his eyes closed tight until he realized that Johnny was kissing him back. “I really do miss you.” He whispered against the other man’s lips.

 

“Yeah, I miss you too.” It was more than Peter thought he’d get and he couldn’t help but smile into the next kiss. He kissed down Johnny’s neck, reveling in the familiar taste of his skin. “Dirty back alley, huh? This is a little sleazy for you, isn’t it?” A soft chuckle followed the words.

 

“Well, you’d know better than I would.”

 

Johnny pushed him away. “You’re a celebrity now, Pete. If someone sees you, trust me, it won’t go well. And I have to keep a low profile.”

 

“You’re saying no?”

 

“Yeah. Never thought I’d see the day either.” He sighed and pushed off the wall again, making for the street again. “The line’s been drawn, Pete, and I’m not stepping back over it. Your move.” He sighed again and moved out into the street.

 

By the time Peter got his mask back on and got out into the street, Johnny had disappeared. He swung his way home, coming in through a window and collapsing down onto the couch. This was all too much. Johnny’s words came back to him suddenly. _It’s wrong, Pete._ He was starting to see the dark side of all this registration stuff. Some of the missing pieces started to fall into place. He groaned quietly, running both hands through his hair.

 

He got up, pacing slowly. Cyborgs killing heroes… the ones that lived getting locked up in the Negative Zone. Another low groan left his lips. He turned on his heal, everything crystallizing in his mind in a perfect instant. He knocked on the door. “Aunt May? Are you up?

 

“Yes, Peter, what is it? You look upset?”

 

“I need you to get packed up… there’s something I need to do, and you can’t be here when it happens.” 


End file.
